When We Were Younger
by iloveashandquinn
Summary: Multi-Chapter story of Atticus' wife, Irene Graham moves to Maycomb in search of work and a fresh start, working in the Courthouse alongside an intriguing and kind lawyer NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT I SHOULD BE CONTINUING WITH MY OTHER FANFICS… SO SORRY! BUT I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS ONE IN MY HEAD FOR A LONG TIME AND HAVE FINALLY BEEN ABLE TO GET IT DOWN ON THE LAPTOP! **

**THIS STORY IS THE STORY OF ATTICUS FINCH'S WIFE AND I KNOW THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE DONE IT BEFORE, BUT THIS IS MY TAKE ON IT…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD (OR ATTICUS) UNFORTUNATELY **

She walked along the streets of Maycomb gazing up at the night sky, clutching her well-read book and her fan, as even the nights were swelteringly hot in the town. She was admiring the beauty of the stars and was glad that she could finally see them clearly for once in her life.

The harsh lights of the city, Montgomery, hadn't done much to enable her to see them but it had never faltered her fascination with space in all the years she lived there.

She breathed in, smiling, it was a new start, a good one, she thought. She already loved it here, barely living here a day, but she liked the quaintness of the town, most of the people seemed real friendly, apart from the odd one or two. She had already come across the old prejudice views some town folks held still, but it was merely a small thing, unless those people were to act on those views, then it would be a rather big thing, in her mind anyway.

Unfortunately moving to Maycomb had not decreased her sense of clumsiness and as she walked along, looking at the sky, her toe snagged on a loose paving stone, and the twenty year old, went plummeting to the ground. Until a strong pair of arms caught hers, pulling her up as she scrambled to her feet.

'Are you alright there, Miss?' the man asked her, worried expression on his handsome face. She looked at him; he was tall, had dark hair, glasses and twinkly eyes.

She smiled 'Yes, I'm fine thank you Sir, I believe you have just saved me from even more bruises than I already have!' she laughed, and then seeing the dismay on his face, realising her mistake, she added 'I fall over thing, out of things, into thing, onto things a lot' she explained to this stranger

'Oh, well I'm glad that you didn't fall onto that pavement, it's very painful when you do' he said a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth 'I'm Atticus Finch, pleased to meet you' he introduced holding out his hand.

'I'm Irene Graham, and likewise' she said taking his hand and shaking it.

'Ah, you have just answered my next question, so you're one of the Grahams that moved in last night?'

'I am the only Graham that moved in yesterday, just me and my friend Louisa' she laughed nervously, looking at this perfect stranger.

'Oh well, I live just across the street, so if ever you need anything, don't hesitate to ask' he said smiling to her

'Thank you Mr Finch, it is most kind of you'

'Well I must get back home'

'As do I, Louisa will be flapping after me again, she is so much like her mother it's unbelievable' she laughed.

'Well, may I walk you home, Miss Graham?'

'That would be lovely, Mr Finch, thank you' and with that, Irene took his loped arm and they strolled leisurely down the street.

'So, what made you want to live out here, Miss Graham?'

'Work mainly, I heard there was a job going at the courthouse, I know law well, as my father was a lawyer, so I took a job that was even the slightest bit related to law' she said, looking over at Atticus.

'Ah, yes, I'm a lawyer myself, I heard that a job was on offer but I didn't know it had been taken'

'Oh, so you work at the courthouse then?' Atticus nodded to her question, 'You're not the new State Legislature are you?' he nodded again, 'Well I've heard so much about you, the finest young lawyer this county has ever seen, if I remember rightly' she said smiling, and looking at the slightly blushing Atticus Finch.

'Well Sir, this is it' She gestured to her house, 'Thank you again, Mr Finch' she smiled at him and nodded, starting to walk towards the steps of her porch. Just then the screen door burst open and Louisa came out looking like she was going to give someone hell.

'Irene Jean Graham, get in that house right now, I've been worried out of my mind about you!' She exclaimed, Irene smiled at Atticus, rolling her eyes.

'Goodnight, Mr Finch' she said.

'See you tomorrow miss Graham?' he queried she could only nod and smile before she was ushered inside the house.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS, PLEASE, MORE WILL BE UP SOON, BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE AND I'M GOING TO SEE WHAT FILMS ARE ON FOR NOW… THANK YOU, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! X**


	2. First day

**OKAY SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**HOPEFULLY WILL BE UPDATING AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK FROM NOW ON, BUT IT'S ME, SO I DON'T KNOW :S **

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN TKAM, OR EVEN ATTICUS, MUCH TO MY DISTASTE…**

The morning came too quickly for Irene, and not soon enough for Atticus.

Irene had risen slowly, trying to put off the impending doom of another first

day at a new job. Well at least I know Atticus, she thought to herself

whilst washing her face. She dried herself and proceeded to take her hair down and smooth it into the wavy bob she had when she was making an effort. Usually her dark brown, naturally curly, hair formed loose ringlets and when she was in her overalls decorating, gardening, or shifting things it stuck up with the static from whatever labour intensive work she was doing. She wasn't a person who sat back and watched people do work, she liked getting her hands dirty, much to other women's disgrace.

Once she had finished with her hair she did her make-up, making her big green eyes stand out, with only the slightest bit of the stuff she generally avoided.

'Louisa?' she shouted to her friend who then came rushing down the corridor, 'what lipstick?' she asked, Louisa smiled.

'Look at you makin' an effort! You tryin' to impress that fella' from last night missy?' she laughed at Irene's blushing cheeks.

'No, I don't even know him! Just trying to look alright for work, it's bad enough trying to get work as a woman, so I need to at least look smart'

'You're right, and the red one, goes with your hair' Louisa said, walking out the room. 'You havin' breakfast this morning?'

'No, I'm in a rush' came the reply from the bathroom.

'No, didn't think so' Louisa whispered to herself.

Atticus was sat in his kitchen; he'd finished his breakfast ages ago and was now becoming impatient. _What's the matter with me? _He thought. _Do I really want to see her that badly? Well best be of to work anyway, the walk might clear my head…_

Irene skipped down the stairs and out onto the porch of her house, Louisa got up from her seat and walked over to her.

'Mum said she was coming over tonight if that's alright with you?' she said to her.

'Of course it is, your mum's amazing, Calpurnia is always welcome in any house of mine' Irene replied smiling and spinning around to head off to work. It was another hot day in Maycomb, to accommodate to the high temperature; she wore a thin white blouse tucked into her long, but cool, straight skirt. She placed her hat firmly on her head, and started to descend to steps on her porch.

'See you later on, I'll cook dinner tonight, you need to spend time with your mother!' turning back towards Louisa, Louisa nodded and waved a goodbye before returning back inside the house.

'Good morning Miss Graham' came a slightly familiar, deep voice, Irene turned around and was greeted by a beaming Atticus Finch.

'And what a fine morning it is too, Mr Finch' she said, smiling also 'And how are you today, Sir?'

'I very well, thank you Miss Graham, and you?'

'Please call me Irene, people only ever call me Miss Graham when I'm in trouble, and that hasn't been since I was at school' she laughed 'I think…' she finished frowning.

Atticus frowned also, 'Are you nervous for your first day?' he asked, changing the subject.

Irene shook herself, 'Ah, yes I am, very nervous, it's hard enough to get a job as a woman, so the pressure is on first impressions' she hurriedly said, sighing, as they began walking along in the direction of town.

'Well, you do give a good impression, even if you are falling over the pavement' he chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

They carried on walking and joking together until they reached the courthouse.

'Are you ready?' Atticus asked

'No' she said, shaking her head.

'You'll be perfectly fine, come on' he reassured her gesturing for her to follow him up the steps.

'Thank you Mr Finch' she breathed, nodding to him.

'Atticus, call me Atticus' he said with a smile, and went on inside.

Irene looked up at the building, _well here goes nothing_ she thought, and followed the handsome lawyer inside.

**REVIEWS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED! THANK YOU AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE, THANK YOU FOR VIEWING THE OTHER TWO CHAPTERS… HERE'S THE NEXT ONE :)**

Irene's heels clicked on the stone floor as she made her way along the corridor, following Atticus. He turned around waiting for her and smiling 'Don't be nervous, Mr Taylor is very friendly and kind too' he whispered into her ear after she had caught up to him before opening the door.

'Good morning Judge' he said, Judge Taylor looked up from his desk, stuffing the remains of some sort of sandwich into his mouth, Atticus looked at him, raising an eyebrow 'Erm, Miss Graham…' he said slowly. He stepped back and smiled at her, and took a seat.

'Hello Sir' she greeted the man with a handshake, 'It's nice to finally meet you in the flesh' she smiled, and then frowned 'Are you alright, Sir?'

'Mr Taylor is fine; I just think his appetite has gotten the best of him on this occasion' Atticus replied to Irene's question with a grin in response to his witty comment. The Judge glared at Atticus, whose grin had got wider on seeing the Judge's face, and, once finishing the sandwich, proceeded to explain the full details of Irene's job and what she would be doing that day.

After he had finished, he gave her some papers to file and she left the room.

'She's a good one, a keeper' Mr Taylor said winking at Atticus, 'Good references, knows her stuff, and very pretty'

'Well, yes she is-' Atticus stammered 'but I'm sure I don't know what you mean-'

'You know exactly what I mean, Atticus'

'We've only just met… I- I she's fifteen years younger than me' he continued to stammer 'I don't even know her, I was just being friendly-'

'You certainly have a lot to say this morning Atticus' the Judge replied raising his paper, hiding his grin. Atticus sighed, knowing he had lost.

When a slight knock came at the door, he rose. Irene walked in and laid some papers on the Judge's desk.

'Well, I best be getting on with some work' Atticus left the room, sighing in realisation that he had no work to be getting on with, no clients as of yet.

Atticus spent his morning reading, he had finished the morning paper within minutes and had now gone onto a volume, entitled 'The confiscation laws of Massachusetts' it had been given to him as a gift by his sister and husband on being elected State Legislator.

The town bell tower was striking half past twelve when a soft knock came at his office door.

'Come in' Atticus said looking up from his book, and, on seeing Irene enter the room with two mugs, set it down and went to take one from her.

'I brought you some coffee, thought you might like some, Mr Finch' she smiled.

'Please call me Atticus'

'Oh- sorry, Atticus' she looked at him, and then behind him, something had caught her attention on his bookshelf. 'Chequers? I used to play that all the time when I was a teenager'

'I get bored'

'Ahhh- who do you play with?' she said, a line cutting through her forehead, he looked down 'You play with yourself?' she exclaimed, her eyebrows raised.

'I always win' he admitted, holding his arms up.

'Well, this could change' she grinned, eyes sparkling.

'Alright, you have it' he challenged

'What- Now?' she asked as he turned and retrieved the board from the bookshelf.

'It is lunchtime, I don't see why not. Unless, do you have other plans?'

'No, no- nothing to do' she sank into one of the chairs opposite his.

'Well then, make your first move, Miss Graham' he said, raising his eyebrows for comic effect (something that wasn't usually applied to the quiet, thinker that was Atticus Finch).

'Irene' she corrected, concentrating on what her first move would be.

'Sorry, Irene' he said quietly.

She made her first move, and he followed suit.

'So, where are you from?' she asked, whilst still engrossed in the game.

'Right here, Maycomb County, I grew up on the Landing, nineteen/twenty miles west of here' he looked up at her, catching her eye, she nodded and then looked back down at the board.

'I moved here, about a year ago now, when I applied for state Legislator'

'Oh, I forgot to congratulate you on being elected, well done' she smiled.

'Thank you' he laughed. A silence of five to ten minutes followed, Atticus realising maybe he shouldn't have picked this opponent after all.

'I won!' came the exclamation that broke the silence.

'How did you- Oh I see' Atticus replied to the outburst, slightly miffed, looking at the board and then up at Irene, who was looking at him.

They sat there looking into each other's eyes for, for them must of felt like hours. A knock at the door suddenly broke their eye contact, Irene rose from her chair with Atticus following.

'Come on in' he said, as Mr Taylor poked his head around the door, 'Clients- the Mr Haverfords'

'Ah yes' Atticus walked towards the now open door, greeting these two, tall, filthy men.

'Miss Graham, this is Mr Edward Haverford' He said gesturing towards the slightly muscular of the two, she shook his hand warmly.

'And Mr Harry Haverford' she did the same with the smaller man.

'Gentlemen, this is Miss Irene Graham'

'Pleased to meet you Miss'

'It's lovely meeting you too, Gentlemen. I'll be leaving you to it' she said retrieving her coffee, that was now cold and heading out of the door.

'Oh- Miss Graham?'

'Yes, Mr Finch'

'Rematch, later' he grinned, and she nodded, closing the door.

**PRETTY PWEEEEEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES MY DAY (YES I DO HAVE A VERY SAD LIFE :S) **

**THANK FOR READING XD x**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD HOPE IT'S A GOOD ONE FOR YOU ALL!**

Irene collected her hat and put it on whilst walking down the corridor, it was the end of the day and she had a dinner to get to. Louisa would murder her if she missed it, her mother meant the world to her and Irene loved Louisa's mother too.

Calpurnia was a kind hearted woman; she didn't stand any nonsense, and had kept Louisa and Irene in line when they were younger. Although Irene still had a fiery streak, Calpurnia had taught her to keep her temper, and not fight over nothing. Irene only ever fought for her friends when she grew up, especially against the discrimination her friends had faced. Irene couldn't see why people should be treated differently, never mind terribly, because of the colour of their skin. Irene had grown up with Louisa, and because she was black, Irene had faced prejudices herself, because of her friendship with her.

She skipped down the steps outside the courthouse and carried on at her quicker than usually pace down the street. The sun was still as hot as it had been in the morning and Irene took out her fan, a slight sweat on the back of her neck. It was the middle of summer, and down in the South the heat was unbearable to people that weren't used to it. She gently fanned herself as she walked and, as she got out of the town centre, she admired the lovely gardens that had remained throughout the harsh, hot beginning of summer.

When she got to her new house, she swung the screen door open, announcing herself. 'Well good evening Irene, how're you this fine day?' Louisa asked from the kitchen, where she was preparing something, it looked like a pie.

'I am well, thank you Missus, and you? What time is your lovely mother getting here?' Irene smiled in reply.

'I'm stressed, and seven, is it alright if we eat late tonight?' she asked, eyebrows pulling together in a frown.

'Of Course it is, now what do you need me to do?' she asked flinging off her hat and grabbing an apron.

'The apples need puttin' in the pie base, and it then needs sealin'' she said squirming past Irene, who had gone to the work surface with the pie on. 'I need to get this meatloaf outta the oven' she put oven gloves on and opened the door, and, once retrieving the meatloaf, placed it on the work top.

Irene carefully placed the pieces of apple in concentric circles, just how Calpurnia had taught her and Louisa when they were little. Once she had finished she put the top on the base and dish, putting the rolling pin over the edges of the dish to cut off any access pastry, and then forking together the lid and base.

Louisa took the dish from her and placed it in the oven, the meatloaf would be warmed later in the oven again after they had done the potato and vegetables, but for now they could sit down and sort of relax.

'How was your first day?' Louisa asked, sinking into one of the lounge seats.

'It went well… I think' Irene answered with a smile, 'Judge Taylor is so nice, and so are the lawyers'

'I was expectin' you to come home for lunch'

'I ended up playing chequers with Mr Finch' Irene laughed 'I haven't played them in years, and I won, but I think Mr Finch was just being nice' she smiled again; think at the face he had pulled when she had suggested this.

'Hmmm, is he that lawyer you bumped into this morning?' she asked frowning as if trying to remember.

'Sure is, now does the table look presentable for dinner?' Irene wondered whilst looking at her work, Louisa hadn't noticed that she had been fussing round the table.

'It looks lovely, Rena, thank you' she smiled, using Irene's childhood nickname of sorts. Although Irene owned the house, she let Louisa live there for free, she always stuck up for her and loved her like a sister and, although she would never admit it, she needed her. Irene's mother had run away when she was two, not long after her brother was born, and Irene had never known her.

Her brother was killed in fighting, at the Somme in the War, he was just sixteen, and his death had devastated her and her father. It was three years later and it still hurt Irene to think about it, and its consequences, after her brother's death her father had become very ill, and eventually his weak heart (something that ran in his family) had given up and he had died.

It was 1921, and Irene was twenty, she was fed up of war, prejudices and death, which was one of the reasons she had moved, she wanted a fresh start, and she was starting to believe she might have one.

There was a soft knock at the screen door, 'He-y' Irene called out, turning to see who it was, seeing it wasn't the person she hoped it was, Irene waved the stranger in.

'Hello, I'm Maudie Atkinson, I live across the street' the lady smiled.

'I'm Irene Graham, and this is Louisa Johnson' Irene returned Maudie's smile, and gestured to Louisa who also smiled.

'Well I can see you're busy, I was just wondering if you both wanted to come round for dinner tomorrow night? Get to know some of the other neighbours' she asked Irene, whose smile got wider.

'That would be lovely, I was thinking about asking people round for dinner soon anyways'

'Well my Husband and I will be glad to have you, Mrs Dubose is coming, she lives down the street, Mr Tate, he's the new sheriff, Mr and Mrs Taylor, Mrs Merriwether and Mr Finch' She said frowning at the name Mrs Merriwether, she then smiled again 'well I'll let you get on, but I'm looking forward to it, see you tomorrow Miss Graham, Miss Johnson' she pushed open the screen door at our goodbyes and left the house.

'Well that will be nice won't it Louisa? Irene asked, looking at her quiet friend.

'It sure will, anyway, mother will be here soon' she said getting up and peeling the potatoes in the kitchen. Irene said no more, walking to the kitchen too and starting to peel some carrots, they boiled the vegetables and laid them out in dishes when it was nearly time for Calpurnia to arrive.

Calpurnia arrived at seven on the dot.

'Ma!' Louisa yelled when the knock at the screen door came, she ran to hug her mother who had barely moved into the house.

'H-ey honey, how have you been?' she asked 'Settled in well?'

'The people round here are so nice' Louisa replied.

'And you Rena?' she asked giving Irene a huge bear hug too, 'You found a husband yet?' she laughed at Irene's expression at this comment.

'Never will' Irene replied with a chuckle.

'Come sit down Ma' Louisa said pointing to the table and pulling out a chair.

'It's a lovely place you have here' Calpurnia smiled at the little but homey house.

They ate, laughed and talked for the rest of the evening, forgetting that they had even been apart for any amount of time.

**REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, THANK YOU X **


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLOOOO EVERYONE- HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER **

**OH AND I DON'T OWN TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD – WISH I WAS THAT GOOD A WRITER… **

Calpurnia had kept them talking until late the previous night, she was staying at their house so it was fine with them both. Irene however immediately regretted this though, on realisation that she rose early in the morning, to get ready for work. She slumped off to her bedroom at around midnight, wanting to stay in the conversation, but pleased when the other two ladies had risen too and retired to their rooms. Irene had kissed Calpurnia swiftly on the cheek before she left; she had missed her mother-like figure terribly over the past few months and was glad to see her again.

Irene's second day off work was pretty much the same as her first; there was no fussing, it wasn't busy and she spent her lunchtime with Atticus again, playing chequers, he won that time.

'So, are you coming along to Maudie's tonight?' he had asked her, whilst making his move.

'I am indeed, it was very kind of her to invite Louisa and myself, very welcoming' Irene had smiled, and then frowned as she didn't know where to move one of her pieces to.

'Well, that's the Maycomb way- everyone knows everyone, and people want to know everything. Apart from Maudie of course she's not a gossip; just tells it like it is' he chuckled at Irene's face, whose frown was now very deep as she was staring at the board.

'Hmmm, well there's not much to know about me, I'm not very interesting' she smiled after finally making her move.

'Hmmm' Atticus had said, not knowing what else to say.

'What do we have to wear tonight?' she asked him, looking up from the game.

'Dinner, dress wear, Maudie's annual dinner we call it, it's where we get together and talk properly, as we're usually so busy'

'So, a dress?' she queried, eyebrow raised.

'I would, errrm, expect so…' he replied with a cough.

'Well, I'll have to try and find one' she laughed, wondering if she had kept her dresses from when she lived in her last town.

When Irene had finished her day at work, she walked home in the harsh heat and humidity, and pushed the screen door open when she had reached the top of the steps of her porch.

'Hey Louisa' she called when she got inside; Louisa came around the corner looking guilty 'What's wrong?'

'Sit down please, Rena, I've got something to tell you'

'What's the matter?'

'I'm getting married'

'Who to?'

'Stephen Harvord' she replied, smiling at the name.

Stephen was her best friend, aside from Irene, throughout childhood. Irene couldn't have thought of a better person for Louisa to marry.

'Congratulations!' Irene yelled, diving across the room to hug her tightly 'I always knew you two would get married!'

'Rena, I won't be able to come tonight though… I have to go to his parent's house' She said looking down 'I'll be away for a few days'

'Oh stop fussing! Have fun, and when you get back, we have a wedding to plan'

'You'll help? Oh thank you! I was so worried about doing this all with my mother!'

'Well, it's the only wedding I'll ever plan – so better make this one amazing' Irene laughed 'Have you told Cal?'

'Yes, she's coming with me'

'I see'

'Rena? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, so happy for you'

The two of them talked for about an hour, laughing and giggling about what Calpurnia would make Louisa wear, until Irene realised that she had to get ready for the dinner and Louisa had to catch the train. Irene said goodbye to her friend, gave her a huge hug and told her that she would have to tell her all about it when she came home in the next few days.

It was five to five when Irene crossed the street heading to Maudie Atkinson's dinner party, she was wearing a dress that didn't stand out, and it was plain but elegant. She was not happy about wearing a dress, but she had to, as she was new to the area.

She climbed the steps onto the front porch and tapped at the screen door, she could see Maudie talking to Atticus and a man she didn't know. Maudie looked up when she heard the knock and crossed the room towards the door.

'Hello Irene, come on in' she said smiling and leading Irene through the room towards a man. 'This is my husband, Richard and this here is Grace Merriwether' she said holding out an arm to the woman who was coming towards the group.

'Hello, I'm Irene Graham' Irene replied shaking Richard's hand.

'Oh we know dear' said Grace, laughing shrilly. Irene chatted with the three of them, trying to avoid delving into too much of her past.

'Good evening, Irene,' came a voice from behind her, she smiled and turned around.

'Good evening, Atticus' he responded to her smile with one too.

'So, you two already know each other?' Grace asked looking intrigued, with her eyebrows raised slightly.

'Yes ma'am, I work in the courthouse too' Irene said, carefully watching her expression.

'Well,' Atticus began 'I hate to steal you away, Irene, but I think Mr and Mrs Tate have been dying to meet you' Irene nodded to the crowd she was about to leave, and followed Atticus to another group of people flashing him a grateful smile.

'You must be Irene, I'm Heck Tate, and this is my wife, Victoria' Heck said, Irene shook hands with them both warmly and smiled.

'Atticus has told us a lot about you' Heck said.

Irene turned her head to face him, raising her eyebrow.

'I, just mentioned her, I didn't tell them lots' he protested, trying not to smile, Heck winked at Irene and she grinned widely, as did Victoria. They chatted also, for about ten minutes, she enjoyed engaging conversation with these people, and she felt she got as much back as she gave in. Victoria and Heck had just been married two months previously and they were very much in love, it was nice to see, as they were both so young. Victoria was only a year older than Irene, but slightly less mature, Irene was very mature for her age, she had to be, after the deaths and struggles she had suffered throughout her life.

The four of them were so engrossed in conversation, that they hadn't realised the other guests had arrived.

'Well, I've got a three month postponement on the Haverford's case' Atticus was saying when Mr Taylor and lady, Irene thought it was his wife, came over.

'Evening Judge' Atticus said to him. They all greeted each other warmly, and Mr and Mrs Tate went over to Maudie and some of the other guests.

'Everybody, ready to eat?' Maudie called

They all went to the table, Atticus caught Irene's eye and motioned to the chair next to the one he had his hand on, she smiled, nodded and walked over to him. He pulled out the chair and placed a hand on the small of her back, she sat down and so did he.

An older lady sat down next to her, on the other side. 'Hello, I'm Henry Lafayette Dubose, I live down the street'

'Oh, hello ma'am, I'm Irene Graham' Irene smiled to the lady, she shook her hand and they talked about flowers for a while.

The meal was very enjoyable, and Irene managed to avoid a lot of difficult questions about her past. When they had finished they spread out throughout the living room and dining room.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOOOO EVERYONE – HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER… **

**OH AND HORRIBLE WORDS ARE STARRED OUT – BECAUSE THEY'RE HORRID**

Irene gently fanned herself, taking a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears. Although her attempts the tears fell down her face.

'Are you alright?' Atticus asked, shutting the door behind him.

'Yes, I'm fine' she said, turning her face away from him, and quickly wiping the tears, but he'd noticed she was crying.

'Has someone upset you?' he queried, frowning.

'No, no it's nothing, I'm just being silly'

'Are you sure?'

'It's just silly, Louisa's getting married' She laughed 'I completely love them both, and I knew that they would one day get married, it was just a bit of a shock'

'Is she moving away?'

'Yes, and I'm going to miss her, she's like a sister to me, and I know it's very selfish but I still will…'

'I know, it's hard'

'I'm happy for her, I am… she needs to be happy, and she will be' Irene nodded once at her last statement, sighed, and continued fanning herself.

'Yes, I'm sure she will be' he smiled, and she faced him, returning the smile.

'Thank you'

'For what?' he asked.

'For being kind'

'Well I was barely-'

'It doesn't matter, it was still kind of you'

'Well, thank you. Is that why Louisa isn't here tonight?'

'Yes, her and Calpurnia have gone to visit his parent's house, out near the Buford's place'

'Wait, Calpurnia?'

'Yes, Louisa's mother'

'She grew up near the Landing and the Buford's place'

'She did, she came to my family when I was about thirteen, do you know her?'

'She worked for my family for a while; her mother was a cook in our house'

'Ah, I completely forgot you lived out there, I knew your name sounded familiar. She used to talk about her mother and when she worked with different families, she mentioned the Finches, but you know how you are when you're a teenager, you want to be outside or reading, anything but listening to people' Irene smiled, and Atticus softly chuckled.

'She was always nice from what I can remember, my daddy helped teach her to read, when he taught me, I was four and she was about fourteen I think'

'She taught me how to read, well her and her son Zebo'

'I always thought she only worked for our family or the Bufords'

'My mother was a Buford, and my Calpurnia's husband worked for my father. My mother was cousin to Minnie Buford, I think that was her name; my father didn't talk about her much'

'Ah, well that's Maudie's great aunt'

'It's such a small world' she smiled

'Well, shall we get inside? They will probably be missing us'

'Yes, oh one more thing, who is One-shot Finch? Is that your father? She always spoke very fondly of him'

'Ah, that's me' he blushed deeply and coughed, gesturing to the door.

'Oh no. We're going to get an inquisition from Mrs Merriwether'

He chuckled at her comment, raised his eyebrows and opened the door. They both took a deep breath and stepped inside the house.

'Oooh, where have you two been?' the question grace had asked lingered in the air, suggesting everything, dismissing nothing.

'Just on the porch' Irene shrugged.

'Oh, just having a little alone time' Grace Merriwether asked raising her eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips.

'I don't quite know what you are suggesting ma'am, but I would like you to put a stop to it, there is nothing peculiar going on, I can assure you… not that it would be any of your business if there was' Irene finished, and strode over to Mrs Dubose, who she had enjoyed the company of earlier that evening.

Atticus stood there, eyebrows raised; trying not to laugh at Mrs Merriwether's stunned expression.

'Mrs Merriwether' Atticus nodded and walked over to Heck Tate.

At around ten o'clock they all began to disperse, Irene thanked Maudie warmly and asked her if she wanted to join her for tea in the late afternoon, the next day. Maudie eagerly accepted her offer and with that Irene left quickly, saying her goodbyes to Mrs Dubose whom she had also invited for tea, but she had to painfully decline, as she was busy.

Irene walked across the street, passing Mr and Mrs Taylor as she went.

'Goodnight Sir, see you tomorrow, goodnight Mrs Taylor' she smiled at them, they returned her expression.

'Goodnight Miss Graham' they said in unison.

She stepped onto her porch and took a deep breath, and stepped inside, she sank down into a seat in her living room, sitting in a strange position, not very ladylike, she grabbed a book from the side, falling asleep after around two hours of reading.

Irene rolled over and fell out of her chair.

'Ouch' she grumbled picking herself up off the floor, she crossed the floor and looked at the time; she had to be out of the house for work in ten minutes.

She stumbled to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair, washed her face and continued to her bedroom.

She undressed and dressed quickly, ran out of the house and got to work just on time.

Louisa had decided to stay, and Calpurnia, with her new fiancé and his family for a few weeks, as neither were working at the moment, and Louisa wanted to spend time with him, after being away for so long.

The next few weeks went on without anything exciting, her days were pretty much the same, she spent her work day enjoying it, spending her entire lunch with Atticus, playing chequers. They started taking it in turns, at bringing in food, but Irene soon realised that Atticus could not cook, and she suggested, very politely, that she should cook the food, and he, in return would bring some books for her to borrow.

'H-ey Atticus' she called when she opened the door, it was lunchtime, but she found a man in there already. 'Oh, so sorry Mr Finch' she turned around to leave, but she heard two chuckles.

'No, no Irene, come on in' Atticus laughed. She poked her head round the door and walked into the room.

'Jack, meet Miss Irene Graham' Atticus introduced the man. 'Irene, this is my brother, Jack'

'It's lovely to meet you, Sir' she shook his hand

'Likewise, Miss Graham, please call me Jack'

'Yes, Jack, and please call me Irene' she looked at him, he was about a head shorter than Atticus, and he looked vaguely like him, handsome like Atticus, but a lot younger.

'Take a seat, both of you'

'Ermm, I've got cookies' she said, taking the box that she had put on Atticus' desk.

'Ooh great, I love cookies' Jack rubbed his hands together.

Atticus chuckled and sat down too, taking one of the cookies from the box.

They sat there and talked for an hour, laughing and joking, getting along really well.

For the six weeks that followed, Jack came to Atticus' office every Wednesday, Irene didn't know why, but she thought it was something to do with payments.

'Hey Rena!' came the call that made her week.

'Louisa!' Irene ran to give her best friend a hug, it had been eight weeks since she had seen her.

'Here, it's a wedding invitation'

'Thank you!'

They chatted for a while, and decided that they would go into town the next day and sorting out the flowers for the wedding.

Irene spent her Wednesday lunchtime with Louisa in town, they walked into the post office; Irene needed to get her post. They walked in and Irene saw the Finch brothers and gave them a slight wave, but she could see they were busy, so didn't go to them.

Irene walked to the counter and asked for her post, while Miss Kelly was getting it for her, Irene heard the door go.

Louisa was just behind her and Irene turned to face her whilst Miss Kelly was out back.

'Move out of my way N***er' came a grumble from the filthy man that had walked in and he pushed passed Louisa.

Irene turned to the man. 'I beg your pardon? What did you just call her?'

'I called her a n***er , cause that what she is, a filthy n***er'

'You can't go around treating people, never mind a lady! You cannot treat people differently because of the colour of their skin – it's disgraceful! You need to leave, Sir, before I get very angry, and take your filthy words with you!'

The man turned and looked at Louisa, then Irene, then back at Louisa again; he laughed and then spat in Louisa's face.

The look of horror on Irene's face quickly changed to anger, she brought her clenched fist back and punched the man full on the face, making his nose bleed.

He looked shocked and slapped Irene across the face, Irene moved forwards to hit him again, but was held back by Jack who had crossed the shop in seconds. Atticus was now in-between Irene and the man.

'Mr Ewell- go home' Atticus said firmly, in his lawyer's voice. Mr Ewell growled and slumped out of the shop.

Irene's eyes were wide and she watched Atticus move towards her, her head dropped and she said 'I'm so sorry Atticus, I should never have-' he just looked at her, she was still clinging onto Jack, he still had a hand on her waist and arm.

Atticus lifted her chin and he met her eyes, they were watered slightly, he turned her head to the side, there was a faint line, with a trail of blood across it where Mr Ewell had slapped her.

'Go with Jack, he'll sort your hand and face out' Atticus said.

'Louisa are you alright?' she asked. Louisa nodded after Atticus had given her a hanker chief to wide her face.

'Don't worry about Louisa, I'll take her to my office, and get her some ice tea, go get cleaned up' Atticus said, as Jack guided her out of the store.

'Does Miss Graham not want her post?' Miss Kelly's voice came from where she stood at the counter.

'I shall take it to her' Atticus offered, taking the letters.

'I'm so silly- I cannot believe I did that' Irene said whilst she was sat on the wash basin side board/cabinet.

Jack was holding her hand, wiping the blood from it, he was sat on a chair next to the basin looking from her hand to up at her every time she spoke about how stupid she was.

'Don't be silly now, you were very brave' He said to her 'It is wrong the way people treat other people because of the colour of their skin, I completely respect you for what you did. The only silly thing was, you getting yourself hurt'

'Thank you Jack' she laughed.

'Well, you'll to have a very unladylike scar on your wedding-ring finger' he sighed, he had already cleaned her face, it was only a small cut at the top of her pretty cheekbones.

'It doesn't matter, never going to use it anyway' she laughed, hopping down. 'Thank you' and she swiftly kissed him on the cheek.

'We'll see' he sighed again.

'What's that supposed to mean?' she asked.

'Nothing'

They both walked back to Atticus' office and they sat down, Irene next to Louisa.

'Well at least we got the flowers' Irene laughed.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLOOOO –HOW ARE YOU ALL?**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE R&R **

The day of the wedding came and Louisa was crazy and nervous – for her not a good combination. Irene, Calpurnia and Louisa were in Irene's bathroom putting Louisa's hair up.

'There, how beautiful do you look?' Irene smiled.

'Ma, I am so nervous' Louisa stood up, shaking.

'Don't be, you've been waiting for this forever' Cal said with a smile, as her and Irene rubbed her shoulders.

Her dress was plain and simple, it had been Calpurnia's, they didn't have much money, nobody really did these days, in this part of the world. She still looked beautiful, stunning, she walked out of the room. Cal and Irene followed, they walked to the front porch where Louisa was stood. Zebo skipped up the steps on the porch, swiftly kissed his sister on the cheek and hugged his mother.

'Hey Rena' he said to Irene, who was beaming at him.

'Hey to you too, trouble' he gave her a huge hug, she hadn't seen him for a long time.

He was to drive them to the church, Mr Finch had lent him his car, and had been invited to the wedding, but couldn't make it as he had a serious appointment with the Haverfords.

Calpurnia helped Louisa into the car and then Irene got in beside her, Calpurnia climbed into the front next to Zebo.

They drove up to the First Purchase Church, there were lots of people outside and as soon as they saw the car, they headed inside. Calpurnia climbed out and helped the girls out of the car, as Louisa's father had died two years ago, Calpurnia was to walk her down the aisle.

When they had all got themselves ready the bridesmaids, Irene and Sophia (Louisa's cousin) walked down the aisle with Louisa's two brothers. Zebo and Irene reached the end of the aisle and he kissed her on the cheek and they parted. The music changed and Louisa and her mother walked down the aisle, perfectly in time to the pretty music that flowed throughout the plain church.

It was the nicest wedding Irene had ever seen or been to, Stephen smiled broadly every time he looked at his Louisa, and Irene wasn't ashamed to admit she did cry at the vows, they were so beautiful.

'I'm going to miss you Rena' Louisa said when they were sat in her garden, where the reception was taking place.

'I'm going to miss you too, you'll visit me right?'

'I sure will!' Louisa looked at her sister, and hugged her, before she was pulled up by her brother, Ralph.

Irene sighed, got up from where she was sitting and walked through her house, out onto the street.

She walked along for a while, until she got to a wooden bench hollowed out of a log and sat down for a while. She didn't realise she had fallen asleep until she heard, 'Is this seat taken?'

Her eyes flicked open, and she sat upright, 'No, sorry' she coughed. Atticus sat down next to her.

'Is the wedding really that bad?' he asked her.

'No, just tiring, I've been up since four'

'What were you doing up so early?'

'I had to have breakfast, shower, get ready, put this dress on' she gestured to the flattering dress 'and then help Louisa get ready'

'Well, I'm sure it was worth it' he smiled looking at her

'Yes, it was' she smiled at him, then looked down. 'Did you get anywhere with the Haverfords?'

'Not at all, they are persisting in pleading innocent' he sighed, scooting down in his seat slightly, sitting in a less formal position.

'Well, that's not too good. When's the trial?'

'Two weeks on Thursday'

'Ahhh, is it a public trial?'

'Yes, they'll be hanged if they don't plead guilty'

'Don't worry; I'm sure they'll come round to their senses'

'Hmm'

'I should be getting back, I did promise Zebo a dance' she said, rising from the seat, as did Atticus.

They walked along, until they got to Irene's gate, they could hear the soft music now.

'Do you want to come inside? They would be glad to see you, you did lend them your car after all' she laughed.

'Alright, it would be nice to see Calpurnia after so long'

'Let's wait here for a minute, it's a slow dance'

'That doesn't matter, you don't have to dance' he walked up the stairs grinning at her.

'No- I will' but he had already gone inside.

'Hey Rena! Where have you been?' Zebo called, 'And who's your friend?'

'Zebo, this is Mr Atticus Finch' she replied, 'Atticus, this is Zebo, Louisa's brother' they shook hands and Irene was quickly dragged out onto the makeshift dance floor, she gave Atticus a quick glance asking for help, but he was too late.

'Humph' Irene slumped down into a chair next to Atticus 'Won't have to dance huh?'

'You weren't dancing for that long' he replied biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

'I danced for eight songs!'

'Yes, but did you enjoy yourself?'

'Yes, fine I did' she laughed.

'Well, you haven't asked me to dance yet, I felt quite offended' he said dryly.

'Come on then' she sighed getting up again.

'I was only joking- I'

'Too late Mister' she took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, he placed a hand on her waist, and she put her hand on his shoulder. The song had changed to a slow one, they pretended to be slightly annoyed but they realised they didn't really mind.

Their noses were close together, and every now and again their eyes caught each other's, when this happened their eyes locked and they gave a small smile, Irene's slight dimple at the corner of her mouth appearing more than once. They twirled around the dance floor together, synchronised and perfectly timed with the music and each other.

When the music stopped they stayed together for a moment, and then they parted and sat down. They sat in silence for a while, until Robert, Louisa's brother came and sat down.

'Hello Mr Finch, hey Rena'

They spoke for a while and it was a good hour and a half before guests started to leave, Irene offered to walk Atticus home, he gladly accepted.

'Are you back at work tomorrow?' he asked whilst they were working.

'Yes I am, have you got lots of papers for me to file?'

'Some, I have a lot of legal papers ready for the trial, I was going to do them myself, I didn't want to make you do extra work'

'I'm looking forward to it' she laughed, grinning at him, he chuckled.

'Well this is it' he sighed; Irene unhooked her arm from his and stepped back.

'Thank you for keeping me company tonight' she smiled.

'It was a pleasure ma'am' he grinned and then looked down, looking quite shy 'You look beautiful tonight' he said softly before turning around and walking up his path and then up his steps into his house.

Irene watched him go, and turned when he had gone inside, a smile creeping at her lips.

It was a week later and Irene was rushing around with lots of papers ready for the trial, the week after. She marched down the corridor, trying to be quick but without running, Atticus' office door was open so she walked in.

'Atticus I've g-' she looked up at Atticus, Jack and another woman who were all sat down 'Oh, so sorry Mr Finch' she turned to go.

'No, no don't worry' Atticus replied.

'Well I've just got-' Irene was cut off again.

'I was talking Miss' the woman said.

'Sorry ma'am' Irene stood in the doorway looking down at the papers in her hand.

'As I was saying,' the lady continued 'I think you should stay away from this Irene Graham woman' Irene's eyebrows went up, and she looked out the door biting her lip to stop herself from grinning. 'She's obviously got some sort of strange relationship with them, and is obviously unstable and very violent' the woman finished, and Irene could guess that she was Atticus' sister.

Atticus cleared his throat, he looked slightly amused at Irene's expression, and Jack was just sat there grinning. Irene walked across the office floor, and handed the papers to Atticus.

'They're some papers concerning the Haverfords' trial' Irene said, and then turned to face the woman who had stood up 'And you must be Mrs Hancock, I've heard a lot about you' Irene shook her hand warmly and gave her a smile 'I'm Irene Graham' she said with a grin. 'Sir' she nodded to Atticus 'Mr Finch' she winked and Jack, who was trying hard not to burst out laughing 'Ma'am' and she was out of the room, listening to Jack's chuckles as she walked quickly down the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS GUYS! **

**HERE'S CHAPTER 8, ENJOY, AND PLEASE R&R …**

Atticus pushed the door open of the main office, where Irene was currently filing papers ready for the trial in a week's time, 'Irene?'

'Yes?' she asked, not turning around but carrying on with her work, he could tell she was listening though.

'Please don't take anything my sister says like that, seriously, she has gossip issues' he laughed slightly, and she turned around to face him.

'It's fine, don't worry about it. I've heard it all before, me and my 'unhealthy relationship' with the black community, I've never know better though, before Cal came, I had Constance my cook from when I was a small child, I grew up with her and her children'

'Are you sure you're alright?' he asked softly.

'Yes, honestly' she smiled to him, and he nodded and retreated out of the room.

The trail came quickly after and Irene got to work earlier that morning, grabbing two coffees and swiftly travelled down the corridor that would soon be full of people who wanted to see if the obviously guilty defendants would be sentenced to execution or not.

Learning from the previous week, she knocked on the door and entered after a sharp 'Come in' from Atticus.

'Good morning' she smiled to him, he looked up and awake, even if it was half past seven in the morning. He could barely smile back, he had a look of concern and nervousness on his face, 'I brought you some coffee' she said and placed the mug down on his desk.

'Oh, Jack's just gone out to get some, well he can drink too mugs' he laughed slightly, still pacing around.

'I didn't know he was here today'

'He's staying for the weekend, he's starting a new practice in the fall and wanted some time with the family before' Atticus explained, sitting down in his chair.

'Ah, I see, and he's here to see his big brother's first trail?'

'Yes, I'm afraid he's going to see him loose'

'They're not going to plead guilty?'

'No' his voice was sharp, and he laid his head in his hands

Irene knew what would happen, they had killed a man who they had said had stolen from them, with witnesses and nothing to back them up but the fact that 'he had it coming to him' they would be put to death.

'Oh hey, Irene' Jack said as he came through the door 'Atticus? I couldn't work the coffee thingy'

They spoke for a while, trying to keep Atticus' mind off the trial, 'And he used to go out and shoot fifteen shots, hit fourteen birds and complain about wasting a shot' Jack laughed 'That's what our dad always told me'

'Atticus, I didn't know you were that good a shot!' she was laughing at Atticus's expression; he was blushing and trying to hide his face.

'Well at least I never cried when I lost my stethoscope' Atticus retorted in a fake childish way, very dry.

'Wait a minute, you have been a doctor for six years?' Irene said looking at both of them, and frowning.

'I know! It was just a stressful day!' Jack exclaimed, sighing heavily.

Irene looked at Atticus and they both burst out laughing, but their laughter was short lived, 'Mr Finch, you've got half an hour before the trail, you're wanted in the courtroom' the scribe for the courtroom said poking his head round the door.

'Alright, I'll be there in one moment' Atticus got up and gathered his papers.

'Don't worry, you'll be alright' Irene said to him when he walked past her and his brother, she put her hand on his arm, and he nodded at her. Jack and Irene sighed and watched the very nervous Atticus Finch leave the office.

'He's not going to win is he?' Jack asked.

'No'

'So, how's your hand?' Jack sat back down in the chair he was sitting in moments before.

'It is fine, doesn't hurt, I mean it has been a few weeks' she smiled, clasping her hands together. 'Are you looking forward to starting your new practice?'

'Yes, it's going to be a change though'

'You nervous?'

'Yes, but excited, you found a man yet?' Jack laughed out loud at the random questions they were asking each other.

'You sound like my father, he always wanted to know if I would get married, if I had a man in question'

'Just making conversation'

'No, I haven't – I told you, I will never marry, and what about you Jack? Have you got a woman?'

'No, of course not, it's me' He smiled towards her.

'Really, no one?'

'Nope, Maudie's the only woman for me'

'What – Maudie, who lives across the street from me?'

'Yes, I grew up with her'

'She's married'

'I know, that's why I will never marry' Jack concluded with a nod, he took his watch out of his pocket and sighed, 'Time to go'

'Alright' Irene got up, as did Jack and he took Irene's hand.

'Come on trouble' he said and led her out of the office, looking like they were just about to start a dance.

They sat down inside the courtroom, three rows back from the front and from Atticus, the courtroom was full of the town's folk and Jack and Irene were squashed together.

The court began and Atticus, when questioning, strolled around the courtroom, with his thumb in his watch pocket, he was going to lose, he had no defence for the Haverfords and they would hang. The jury returned after only five minutes, Irene sighed and looked at Jack, he was frowning.

'We find the defendants guilty as charged' the head of the jury stated and the courtroom erupted with chatter and cleared very quickly after the judge had ruled that they were to be executed on the Monday of the following week.

Jack and Irene stayed in the room until it had cleared of everyone, they stood when Atticus had collected his papers and he went to them, 'Well that went only as could be expected' Irene said to him, 'Don't worry you did your best' she rubbed his arm, trying to comfort Atticus.

He put a hand on hers and thanked her warmly. They parted ways afterwards, Atticus was going up to the landing to spend time with his ill father, his sister, her husband and their son for the weekend.

'See you soon Jack, see you Monday, Atticus' she smiled as she climbed the steps onto her porch.

Irene went over to Maudie's that night, they hadn't spent a lot of time together for a while, they had a pleasant time and they had funny conversations about some of the gossip that had gone around the entire town about the Haverfords's trail. However ultimately the conversation turned to the Finch brothers,

'Well, what's with you and Jack?' Irene questioned Maudie, diverging from the subject of how amazing Atticus Finch was.

'Oh nothing, he just thinks that I'll marry him someday, too big for his pants' she laughed.

'He is lovely though' Irene defended her friend, with a smile and a slight chuckle.

'I always thought you preferred Atticus' Maudie raised her eyebrows, with a grin, watching Irene flush.

'I, I don't know what you mean' Irene got up 'Well it's getting late I must be going, need my sleep' she said goodbye to Maudie and then left, crossed the street, went into her house and slumped off to bed.

That was the last time she spoke about the Finches until Monday, but it wasn't the last she thought about them.

The execution was supposed to be early in the morning however it was postponed until the afternoon, as the Sheriff was called away on business. After the two men had been dispatched successfully, Irene went back inside the courthouse, looking for Atticus, who had gone missing after the execution.

She climbed the stairs quickly, and walked through the corridors. 'Atticus? Atticus?' she found him on the bench in one of the far corridors of the courthouse. He looked up when she sighed at him, her heels clicked on the stone floor as she walked over to the bench and sat down next to him. It was a small bench, so they were sat very close together 'Are you alright?' she asked him, he obviously wasn't, but she thought she would ask anyway.

He just made a slight noise 'Listen to me, Atticus, you are the best lawyer this county has ever seen, that I have ever seen, you did all you could for those men. They were murders, and they had killed this man in front witnesses, and they hadn't even seen the sense to plead guilty. You did your best, you are a good man, the best man I have ever known, I – just, don't let anyone tell you differently, I – I' she trailed off her ramblings, blushing and looking down, her long eyelashes brushing her high cheekbones.

They turned their heads towards each other, their noses almost touching, their eyes met. She looked deep into his big brown eyes, and him into her green ones, they looked for a while, they moved closer and their lips met. They moved closer, she turned towards him slowly, without breaking their lip contact or movement they felt as if they were a hundred miles away, in a heaven of their own making, but the world came crashing down suddenly on Irene when Atticus broke the kiss.

He swiftly got up 'I am so sorry I – I need to go' and he was gone. Irene slumped down in the bench, sighing.

It was three months since the trail, the execution and the kiss. Atticus and Irene had talked normally, and more than usual some days, they didn't speak of the events that had happened three months earlier. He had been strange, not quite himself, he seemed to be thinking something over as Irene often found him detached from conversations.

It was a normal Wednesday night when Irene crossed the street from Maudie's house, she saw Atticus on her porch when she got to the gate.

'Evening Atticus' she smiled at him, when she got on the porch, he didn't reply, she frowned 'Won't you come inside?' he nodded once and followed her inside.

'What's the matter?' she asked looking worried, facing the very pale Atticus Finch across the room from her.

He looked up at her, tried to smile, took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee.

'Atticus, what are you doing?' she exclaimed taking in the scene before her.

'Irene, I have known you for almost a year now and I have, I'm afraid for you, but I have completely in love with you. I know that I am fifteen years older than you, and you probably don't feel the same way about me but I just wanted you to know how I feel' he took another breath as he had said all of that very quickly 'Irene Jean Graham, I love you more than you could ever know, and I do hope you feel the same way, will you marry me?'

'Wha – wha?' she was speechless 'Atticus are you sure you want _me_?'

'There is nobody else I have ever, and will ever love, Irene Jean Graham will you marry me?' he had asked the question again, this time more boldly, but there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

'Of course I will' she ran over to him and caught his face with one hand, helping him to his feet with the other, 'You know that I will always love you forever don't you Atticus?' worrying that he hadn't noticed how much she loved him. She kissed him tenderly, his arm around her waist and Irene's around his neck. They broke apart, however much they didn't want to, Irene smiled the biggest smile she had in a long time and he gave her the ring that he had had in his pocket, she looked at it, said it was beautiful and embraced him again, trying to hide her tears. She was happy again, all because of her Atticus.

**SOPPY I KNOW, BUT WHO CARES? :P THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE R+R **


	9. Chapter 9

**HI, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! **

Atticus and Irene stopped kissing, eventually, they both couldn't stop smiling at the news that they were to be married. They didn't want to have a long engagement, so they were to be married soon.

'We have to tell your family' Irene said to Atticus, they were both sat on her sofa, Irene's body was lent against her fiancé and they were holding hands.

'Oh, yes, how about this weekend?' He seemed very jolly about something that Irene was dreading.

'You sound very cheerful' she said, eyeing him with suspicion.

'I'm sure they will be glad to hear the good news, to be honest Jack has been nagging me about you for months'

'Well, at least your brother likes me, your sister, I don't think likes me much' Irene quietly said, looking down.

'Oh, hush, I told you not to worry about her, she's got gossiping issues, but her heart's in the right place' he smiled.

They both decided that they would keep their engagement a secret until Atticus had told his family and Irene had told hers.

'I really do love you, you know' Irene said to him, kissing his hand 'Why wouldn't I 'feel the same way'?' she quoted him from earlier that night.

'I just thought, you're fifteen years younger than me, why would you see _me_ in that way?'

'Why wouldn't I, Atticus, I've told you what I think you are, and I'll tell you again, you are the best man I have ever known, and will ever' she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They both felt so easy around each other, natural as breathing, like they were meant to be together.

They bid each other farewell late that night, Irene's eyes were drooping as they were talking, and she was slowly falling asleep on Atticus. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, he laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead. 'Good night' he said 'I love you' he whispered. Irene stretched and opened her eyes to look at him, 'I love you too' she whispered, and turned over falling asleep.

Atticus chuckled, put the cover on her and shut the door quietly.

They walked to work together the next morning, but stayed clear of anything that might give the news away to any of the neighbours.

'How did you sleep?' he asked Irene.

'Really well, thank you, I must have crawled to bed or something…' she frowned.

'You don't remember do you?' he laughed at her bemusing expression.

'What did I do?' her eyebrows raised

'Nothing, nothing' he shook his head.

'What did I d- Hey, it's Mrs Dubose, down yonder' Irene waved at her 'Morning Mrs Dubose, how are you this fine day'

Mrs Dubose was grinning at them, before she reached them. 'Good morning you two, on your way to work?'

'Yes ma'am, busy day today' Atticus replied to her.

'Well I better let you get on, but it is nice to see you have both finally made it official' she smiled, winked and walked on.

'How is it so obvious?' Irene asked the chuckling Atticus.

'We are not so good at hiding it, I suppose' He replied, and they both continued to walk very close together, Irene leaning in towards him.

Saturday came too soon for Irene, she was so nervous, and really didn't want to go. She walked down the street to Atticus's house, avoiding anybody eyeing her progress down the street.

'Morning' she called out to him, with a wave. He looked up from putting his jacket in his car, he smiled at her.

'Are you alright?' he asked eyeing her.

'Mhmmmmm' she nodded, whilst frowning.

'Really?' he raised his eyebrow at her, she looked deep into his eyes and saw the slight grin on his face.

She sighed and rolled her eyes 'No', he took her shoulders, looked into her eyes and kissed her sweetly on her lips.

'Don't worry, I love you and I'm sure my family will too, Jack already does' she smiled and got in the car wordlessly.

Irene sat down in the lounge of the Finch's Landing, she put her hands in her lap in an attempt to disguise the fact that her hands were shaking.

'Hello Atticus, and Miss Graham?' Alexandra was disbelieving when she walked into the large room with the staircase coming into it. Atticus' father followed her into the room, along with Jimmy, Alexandra's husband.

'Good morning, how are you all, father?' Atticus nodded to the old man who was sitting down in the seat opposite the two of them.

'What is going on Atticus? You haven't introduced us' he nodded to the very nervous looking Irene who was sat wide eyed.

'Father, Alexandra, Jimmy this is Irene Jean Graham, the woman I wish to marry'

Alexandra coughed in a slight splutter and her husband tapped her slightly on the arm.

'Well it's a pleasure to have you as a part of our family' Mr Finch said, shaking Irene's hand warmly, she smiled to him.

'Yes!' an exclamation came from half way down the staircase.

Jack ran down them and Irene got up to greet him, as did Atticus. Jack lifted her up and twirled her around, 'Thank the Lord!' he said 'If he hadn't of proposed I know I would've done for him' he kissed her on the cheek, and sat down with the couple on the sofa, Atticus took her hands.

**THANK YOU FOR READING, MORE WILL BE UP SOON, SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE, I HAD A LANGUAGE SPEAKING EXAM – IT WAS HELL! BUT IT'S OVER NOW, YAY! XD **


	10. Chapter 10

**I KNOW! I AM TERRIBLE AT UPDATING! SORRY, BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS! **

'Dinner's ready!' Alexandra called form the kitchen, she had made a small roast and it was relief for Irene as she had endured a number of questions from the family. Alexandra had interjected with snide remarks until she had to leave to make some food. Irene got up from the sofa and Atticus walked her to the dining room, she walked stiffly, her back straight she was minding herself and was careful not to put a foot out of line.

'This all looks wonderful' she said when she saw the impressive spread Alexandra had laid out.

'Thank you, it was just a quick dinner' she smiled, slightly.

They were halfway through the first course when the snide remarks had become too much for Irene. Alexandra, had made too many remarks on the fact that Irene had an 'unhealthy' relationship with the black people of the town.

'Please excuse me for one moment' Irene quickly got up and walked with a skip out the room. Atticus got up and glared at his older sister, he could hear Irene's heels on the foyer's stone floor, the front door slammed.

Atticus, walked out of the room, and Jack stood up. 'Leave her' he said to his brother 'I'll go' Jack followed Irene out the door.

Irene was marching down the dirt road when Jack ran up to her. 'Irene, Irene! Wait please!' She turned round, and he saw her tear stained face 'Irene, just ignore her, you know what she's like.' He put an arm around her and tried to sooth her, she put her head on his shoulder.

'I don't know what I was thinking… I'm not good enough for Atticus, I never will be'

'Yes you are! You need to stop thinking that, Atticus loves you, he has done for a long time and I can't think of anyone more perfect together'

'Hmmm' She looked down, pulling away from him 'I have just got to think'

'Please don't leave'

'I can't go back in there' she said looking at him, tears in her eyes.

'Go out near the river, there's a bridge with a bench on it' he smiled down to her.

'Alright' she sniffed.

'Irene?' Atticus was behind her.

'Oh Atticus, I am so sorry, I shouldn't of let it get to me'

'No, you shouldn't need to put up with anything. My sister has a very strict view on society, something I have being trying to stop her judging people without knowing their point of view for years, she doesn't listen'

She turned towards him, 'Are you sure you really want this, me?'

'You're all I've ever wanted' he said softly just as Irene pressed her lips against his.

**SORRY! I KNOW IT'S SHORT – I JUST HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME! #**

**MORE TO FOLLOW IN ABOUT 4 WEEKS :/ BUT THE WEDDING WILL BE IN ABOUT THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS :) **


End file.
